Mi ultima estacion del año
by Lahuen
Summary: Es increíble ver como la vida cambia en un instante…y mas increíble es ver, como una persona puede hacerlo…y a pesar de que esa persona ya no esta conmigo ahora, su presencia llena mi vida todo el tiempo y el vació que alguna vez hubo en mi... *Completo*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece es de masahi kishimoto

**Aclaraciones:** ItaDei yaoi, AU, con un poco de OCC, un poco de todo

**Mi ultima estación del año**

Es increíble, es increíble ver como puede cambiar la vida en un instante… y mas increíble es ver, como una persona puede hacerlo…

Mi vida era perfecta, lo tenía todo, tenia mujeres a montones, dinero, prestigio, autos de lujo, ropa de marca y podía cumplirme cualquier capricho, pero… a pesar de tenerlo todo, mi vida era vacía, rodeado de muchas personas pero en realidad solo…

No me quejaba, pensaba que era lo mejor… pero un día, por azares del destino, por una pequeña tontería, mi vida cambio completamente, se transformo en una llena de luz, sueños, deseos y alegrías… y todo gracias a una persona, la cual me pareció demasiado insoportable al principio pero maravillosa al final…

La persona de la que hoy les hablo, aquella que ilumino mi vida, en realidad es un chico, puede parecer extraño, incluso para mi sigue siendo un misterio el cómo sucedió todo, pero independientemente de eso, independientemente de que el y yo éramos totalmente diferentes… logro dejar huella en mi ser…

No me da vergüenza decir que lo tengo muy grabado en el corazón, no me avergüenzo de decir que con el viví los mejores momentos de mi vida y mucho menos de decir que juntos disfrutamos de noches apasionadas y llenas de amor…

El me enseño a disfrutar, me enseño a reír, me enseño a soñar, me enseño a valorar las cosas bellas de la vida, pero sobretodo, me enseño a amar…

Y le estoy muy agradecido por todo, por todos esos hermosos momentos que pasamos, por todo el amor que me brindo…

Si, ya se… se que todo lo que estoy diciendo lo hago en pasado… y eso es porque todo aquello se quedo ahí, en el pasado…

Sin embargo no lo olvido, ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?... no se puede olvidar a alguien como el… Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, tal vez seguiríamos juntos, pero… desafortunadamente el destino no quiso que fuera así…

¿Cómo dices?... ¿Quieres saber qué sucedió?...

Es un poco doloroso para mi recordarlo, pero a la vez hermoso… Mi historia de amor no es aquella en donde todo fue de color rosa, pero para mi fue la más hermosa… y no, no me avergüenzo de contársela a quien sea, es mas, me enorgullezco de ella, ¿por qué?... Porque gracias a ella pude aprender a disfrutar la vida y vivir día a día, como si fuera el último…

Y si me preguntaran un titulo para ella, este seria…

_Mi última estación del año_…

Ya que fue en ella, cuando inicio mi hermosa historia de amor…

-Continued-


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1**

_Es fácil decir, te voy a extrañar… Se siente morir, no puedo engañar…  
A un corazón, que supo amar… Con otra razón, aparte de dar…_

Amanece un nuevo dia en la gran manzana, como siempre los ruidos de coches y personas llenas de prisa y un poco de estrés se escuchan en toda la calle. La vida en esta gran ciudad esta llena de presiones y tensiones y es difícil el creer que alguien pueda vivir tan a gusto y sin preocupaciones… o al menos esta es la ideología que cierto moreno carismático y simpático alberga en su memoria.

Su vida no es nada fácil, aquejado siempre por las presiones de la oficina y la compañía para la que trabaja, y no es para menos ya que no es fácil ser uno de los más reconocidos ejecutivos de mercadotecnia que esta ciudad pudiera tener.

Vive feliz en un amplio y modesto departamento en una zona residencial, su trabajo es de lo más prometedor, las mujeres lo persiguen por montones, tiene dinero a reventar y cada día es llenado con halagos y felicitaciones por lo bien que cumple su labor… ¿Una buena vida no?

Sin embargo, nada de esto parece llenar el vació que se aloja en su corazón, ni el dinero que gana por montones, ni los lujos que llenan su hogar, ni siquiera las noches de lujuria y pasión desenfrenada con las mujeres mas despampanantes que se pueda imaginar… a pesar de tenerlo todo, esta completamente solo…

¿Qué podrá llenar este vació?... es la pregunta de todos los dias… Lo que daría por llenarlo… es el deseo diario… Y, Vivir aparentado la felicidad que no tengo… es la rutina que sigue al despertar…

Pero, en esta vida siempre hay un pero, su suplica párese haberse escuchado y tal vez es su oportunidad de cambiar su sombría vida… aunque no de la forma en que se hubiera imaginado…

- Hey Itachi, ¿a dónde vas? –dice el pelirrojo casi corriendo de tras de el

- ¡Tengo que ir de inmediato a la escuela de manejo! –sin voltear y acelerando el paso a la entrada- ¡Hoy es el ultimo dia para renovar mi licencia y si no voy…! -desesperado

- Tuviste todo un año para hacerlo ¿y lo dejaste para el último dia? –entrando con el al elevador

- ¡No me critiques, además hemos tenido demasiado trabajo! –a manera de excusa

- Si con trabajo te refieres a reventones, salidas los viernes, citas con mujeres y tardes de football… pues… -sonrisa burlona

- Jem, jem… no se de que me hablas Sasori… –evitando la mirada- Bueno, nos vemos dentro de dos horas, cualquier cosa me llamas por móvil… ¡bye! –saliendo del elevador y del edificio

Sasori era su mejor amigo, el único que en verdad tenía, el aprecio era algo que compartían mutuamente además del _amor_ por su trabajo.

Se trepo a toda prisa en su gran Mercedes y se dirigió a la escuela de manejo, al entrar noto la gran fila que en esta había pero gracias a su agilidad de infiltración logro colarse y alcanzar un buen lugar.

Una vez que les repartieron sus fichas, tomo asiento y espero a que les dieran las indicaciones necesarias para el examen…

- Les avisamos que esta vez el examen será escrito y que si lo reprueban tendrán que esperar seis meses para hacerlo de nuevo… -dijo uno de los empleados

- ¡Escrito! –exclamo mentalmente el Uchiha- Pero que fiasco… -susurro

Muy a su pesar tomo asiento en uno de los salones a los que fue conducido junto con los demás solicitantes y espero a que llegara su instructor, no era pena a reprobar por no saber más bien era flojera ya que todo lo había hecho por computadora y el lápiz y papel habían pasado a la historia, según el.

Se mantenía con la expresión característica en el… ninguna… hasta que la puerta se abrió e hizo un sonido de fastidio al esperar ver entrar a un instructor viejo, feo y gordo, pero cual gran fue la sorpresa al encontrarse con una hermosa chica rubia vestida suéter blanco y un tanto holgado, una falda azul marino y de pliegues que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, unas botas negras y largas que delineaban con perfección sus largas y estilizadas piernas y con el cabello recogido con una coleta alta y un coqueto mechón que le cubría parte del rostro.

Era la mujer mas hermosa que había visto y vaya que había visto muchas, mentalmente se desangro por una hemorragia nasal y más al ver la forma en que esta se movía pues cargaba varias bolsas de súper, pesadas por no decir y casi a romper.

Se sentía tan afortunado por respirar el mismo aire que la joven y por compartir el salón, y mas al ver que esta se sentó a dos sillas delante de el. Y ni tardo ni perezoso puso en práctica sus estrategias seductoras…

- Disculpa… -la joven giro el rostro- Creo que tengo que avisar al cielo porque han perdido un ángel… -dijo con la voz mas sexy y seductora que pudo

- ¡Hmp! Pelado… -respondió la chica y volviendo la vista en frente

Le había rechazado, golpe bajo para Itachi…

- Pe… pero… -

Antes de poder arreglar las cosas el instructor llego, repartió los exámenes y les dio las indicaciones para resolverlo, tales como: No se permite voltear, tienen 60 minutos para resolverlo, usen bolígrafo, se levantara el examen a la primera llamada de atención, etc.… sin más, se dedicaron a resolverlo…

Sin embargo, Itachi no era de las personas que se quedaran con la palabra en la boca y mucho menos si se trataba de conquistas fallidas… Esperando un descuido del aplicador se hizo un poco hacia delante y trato de susurrarle a la chica.

- Pssss… oye… -dijo a lo bajito pero audible para la rubia

- ¿Qué? –quedamente y mirando de reojo

- Perdona si te ofendí pero… -

- ¡Aja! –el aplicador- ¡Parece que tenemos un tramposo en la clase! –dirigiéndose a la fila del azabache cosa que lo alarmo

- ¡Esto… yo… puedo explicarlo! –cerrando los ojos y mentalmente viendo como le arrebataban la hoja- ¡Ver…! -

- Dame eso –arrebatando el examen

- ¡Pero yo…! –protesto la rubia e Itachi fijo la vista en ella- ¡El fue el que me hablo no yo, yo no…! –tratando de evitar su expulsión

- ¿Eh? –el moreno al ver como regañaban a la joven

- No me interesa, estas reprobada –rompió la prueba- Ahora vete y espera seis meses para rehacer la prueba –apuntando la puerta

Muy a su pesar la chica se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta no sin antes enviarle una mirada a Itachi sugiriéndole que hablara y diga la verdad, pero este se quedo mudo y sin moverse. La chica salio del lugar y los demás junto con el Uchiha terminaron de resolver la prueba.

Cuando por fin hubo terminado, esperado los resultados y renovando su licencia salio del edificio en busca de la joven para disculparse. No hubo tanto esfuerzo ya que la chica estaba sentada en el cofre de su amado Mercedes cosa que le molesto, aunque la molestia fue momentánea ya que la vista que la chica le daba era de diez.

Frente a el y con las piernas cruzadas, dejando ver un poco más sus lindas piernas. Otra vez, sintió llegar al cielo… pero no mitigaba el enojo de que abollara su muy preciado auto…

- Disculpa, no quiero ser un grosero pero ¿podrías bajarte de ahí? –sonrisa dulce

- No… -respondió- Además por tu culpa me quitaron la licencia, así que durante seis meses me llevaras a donde tenga que ir –dijo seria

- ¡¿Qué? –sorprendido- Lo siento pero no podrá ser, tengo muchas cosas que hacer así que… -serio

- Claro, primero arrojas la piedra y luego escondes la mano… pero que cobarde… –sonrió burlona- Tu tienes la culpa de que me hayan reprobado -seria

- ¡¿Eh?... No… -haciendo un puchero- … -miro a la joven y recordó el rechazo- Oye, ¿Por qué me rechazaste, acaso no soy tu tipo? –acomodándose el cabello, no había nada mas importante que el conquistar señoritas

- Porque no… -seria

- ¿Por qué no? Debe haber alguna razón por la que no te guste… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Yo soy Uchiha Itachi –sonrió- ¿Qué tengo que no te guste? -

- ¡Ash! De verdad que son una piedra en el riñón… ya estoy _fastidiado_ de que siempre hagan lo mismo, ¡hombre tenias que ser! -dijo haciendo que Itachi se extrañara

- Ammm… claro que soy un hombre… ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? –sonrió nervioso

- No me gustan los hombres… -el moreno se quedo de piedra

- ¡¿E… eres lesbiana? -señalándola

- No… -evitando la mirada

- Entonces, ¿por qué no te gusto? Podríamos hacer muy linda pareja –tono seductor

- ¡¿Estas loco? Yo tambien soy un hombre… -serio y arqueando una ceja

Ante esta respuesta, sintió como era aplastado por una gigantesca roca…

-Continued-


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

_No puedo volar, si no están tus pasos que tienen el tiempo de ti…  
No quiero volar, sin que extiendas tus brazos y sientas la brisa en tu rostro… Y te mojes de mí…_

¡_Un ladrón, un ladrón_!... ese era el pensamiento del Uchiha en ese momento, ¿qué estaba haciendo?, se encontraba manejando a toda velocidad, huyendo de quien sabe que y sin tener culpa de nada, al menos eso pensaba, pero… ese chico, ese maldito chico irritante lo había llevado a una casa ajena y solo para robar alguna cosa, ¡¿en qué estaba pensado?, esto era desastroso, ahora sin deberla tendría que pagar las consecuencias… ¡_No_!... pensó entonces…

Y piso de golpe el acelerador haciendo que el rubio impactara su frente con el tablero y chillando por eso… ¡_Oh no, si estaba loco, mas loco quedara_!... rió un poco ante su pensamiento pero sin dejar de enojarse. Entonces se desato la tormenta…

- ¡¿Oye me a ti qué te pasa, eh? ¡¿Estas loco, cómo pudiste hacer eso? -enojado

- ¿Por qué me gritas? –robándose la frente- No hice nada malo… -sonrió

- ¡¿Te parece poco haber entrado a esa casa y robar? –estaba alterado- ¡Nos puede agarrar la policía, ¿no entiendes?, ¡Nos meterán a la cárcel y todo por tu culpa, por tu culpa! –señalándolo, estaba demasiado alterado, casi, casi, arrancándose los pelos- ¡Argh! ¡Yo no quiero ir a la cárcel, ¿sabes lo que le hacen ahí a los jóvenes como nosotros? –el rubio negó con la cabeza- ¡¿Sabes cuantos tipos ay ahí dentro esperando por carne fresca y dulce como la de nosotros? ¡Soy demasiado bello para ir a un lugar así, para ti esta bien pero para mi no! ¡No! -

- Amm… cálmate, cálmate… respira hondo… -trataba de apaciguarlo, el otro no parecía ceder pero poco a poco lo logro

- ¿Por qué de toda la gente que ay aquí tenia que toparme contigo? –apoyando la frente en el volante y lloriqueando

- Fue el destino –sonrió mirando su bolsa- O pura coincidencia –volvió a sonreír

- … -el moreno miro el saco que el rubio tenia- Y, ¿robaste algo bueno?, ¡Digo!, ¿qué robaste? –se corrigió

- No lo robe, solo vine a recoger lo que es mío… -dijo abriendo la bolsa

De esta salieron dos cachorros Chihuahua color negro… el Uchiha sintió que su hígado estallaba… ¡¿Por esas cosas arriesgaba su libertad, por unos mugres perros?

- ¡¿Eso es lo qué tomaste, unos horribles perros? -

- No son feos, solo son… diferentes –sonrió- Y si, vine por mis hijos –los acaricio

- What? -

- Si… hace poco mi perrita los dio a luz y luego de unos días ella se murió… me sentí triste y regale a los cachorritos, pero luego me sentí solo y vine a buscarlos… ¿verdad Naruto, Sakura? –refiriéndose a los animalitos- Ahora son mis hijos -sonrió

- Dios mío… ¿por qué me castigas así?, se que no soy de tus consentidos y que nunca voy a la iglesia pero… ¿qué hice para merecer esto? –se lamentaba el moreno

- Ya no llores y llévame a mi casa -

- ¡Ah, o sea, además de traerte a robar esas cosas ¿tengo que llevarte a tu casa? –tono sarcástico- ¡Pues no fíjate, ahora bájate y espera el autobús y hasta nunca! -

- ¿En autobús?, ¿Cómo voy a ir en autobús y cargando a mis perros? –haciendo un puchero

- Pues lo siento mucho pero… ¡fuchi! -se cruzo de brazos

- … -el rubio lo miro fijamente

No sabía lo que sucedió, pero ahora estaba manejando y rumbo a la casa del rubio, estaba molesto, preocupado, anonadado y enojado, sobretodo enojado…

- Maldita sea la hora en que fui a hacer ese estupido examen que lo único que hizo fue que me encontrara a este chico que para colmo esta loco y le gusta tomar las cosas que no son suyas y que… -

Murmuraba serio y sin quitar la vista de enfrente mientras Deidara solo ignoraba sus frases y jugaba con los cachorros, Luego de veinte minutos llegaron al departamento del rubio, este bajo del auto y se recargo en la puerta.

- ¿Quieres que te ofrezca algo, agua, té, café? –el otro negó con la cabeza- ¿Chocolate? –el moreno lo fulmino con la mirada- Ya no estés enojado, te puede salir una ulcera, no es bueno enojarse tanto –sonrió- Además… -

- ¿Sabes que?, cállate… -lo miro- Estoy cansado y quiero irme a casa a descansar y… -hizo una pausa, se bajo del coche, suspiro y se dispuso hablar- Tu eres… -

_**SPLASH!**_

Antes de poder decirle al rubio todas sus verdades un auto paso a un lado de el y lo empapo con el charco de lodo y agua sobre el pavimento…

- ¡Me lleva la… fregada, solo esto me faltaba! ¡Agh! ¡¿Por qué, por qué? –mirando al cielo- ¡¿A caso no te gusta verme feliz? ¡Ahhhh~! –se apoyo en el techo del auto- Pobre de mi… soy un pobre desdichado… primero hago mi examen y me encuentro contigo, luego me suspenden en el trabajo por dos meses y ahora tengo el culo todo mojado… -comenzó a lloriquear

- Hey, cálmate, tranquilo… no solucionas nada con lamentarte una y otra vez… mejor ve el lado positivo –el otro lo miro amenazadoramente- Emm, si… ammm… -rascando su mejilla- Por lo menos tienes salud -sonrió

- Ahh… -suspiro con fastidio- ¿Aun sigue la oferta del chocolate? -resignado, el rubio asintió y le invito a pasar a su departamento

Al entrar, el lugar estaba hecho todo un desastre, la ropa estaba tirada por doquier, al menos la alacena y el fregadero estaban limpios, los muebles estaban adornados con varias figuras extrañas y extravagantes, algunos tenían lucecitas de colores y eran feas, al parecer del moreno. Y dejando de un lado eso, busco lo mas importante… una televisión… discretamente busco con la mirada el aparato pero parecía que no estaba por ningún lado y cansado de buscar…

- ¿Y la TV? –dijo sin pudor alguno

- Aquí tienes… -dijo entregándole la taza de chocolate- ¿La TV? –sonrió el otro asintió- Esta por aquí… -buscando entre las cosas- Aquí esta –la señalo

Itachi dejo de tomar al instante su chocolate y miro el aparato, era pequeño y al parecer a blanco y negro… de inmediato extraño su televisión de pantalla plana y sonido sorround…

- No la veo muy seguido así que no pienso que sea necesario tener una nueva -sonrió

- … -no dijo nada y siguió tomando su bebida

Se mantuvieron en silencio unos momentos hasta que el menor hablo…

- Entonces… ¿estas suspendido en el trabajo? –mirándolo un poco preocupado, el moreno asintió- Debe ser muy agobiante… -suspiro y luego le miro- ¿Por qué eres muy enojon?, ¿por qué te molestas por todo? -pregunto

- ¿Por qué?, ¡¿Preguntas por qué? –alzando la voz- Tengo demasiadas presiones en el trabajo para que vengas a preguntarme esas tonterías, tengo que ver ¿cómo convencer a unos clientes? en lugar de estar perdiendo mi tiempo contigo y… -

- Mejor pasemos a otra cosa… -sonrió nervioso- ¡Ya se! –dijo contento- Te propongo algo… -sonrió abiertamente

- ¿Qué? –con fastidio y asentando su taza sobre la mesita

- Ya veras, es algo que te va a encantar y te va a gustar mucho… -

En eso, al Uchiha no le pasó nada sano por la cabeza y comenzó a divagar…

- ¿Con que me va a gustar mucho, eh? –sonriendo picadamente y en tono seductor

- ¡Aja! –respondió el otro

_Jajaja… sabia que nadie se podía resistir a este cuerpecito que dios me hizo el favor de moldear… oh, que suertudo soy… pensándolo bien, así de cerca no esta nada mal el chico… a decir verdad esta muy bueno y_… Esos eran sus pensamientos...

- Y dime… ¿qué es? –acercándose un poco a el

- Te propongo… -tenia muy cerca al moreno- Ayudarte a cambiar tu forma de ser y no ser tan enojon -sonrió

- ¡¿Qué? –rompiendo todas su ilusiones- No voy a aceptar eso… estoy muy bien como soy… ¡y pensé que era otra cosa…! -haciendo un puchero

- ¿Otra cosa? –lo miro y entendió- ¡Ah, eso! ¡Ajajaja…! Amm… bueno si tú quieres podemos hacerlo pero primero dime si aceptas –dijo tranquilamente

- Si acepto ¿qué tendría que hacer? -serio

- Tendrás que quedarte aquí conmigo, yo te voy a enseñar que no todo en la vida es dinero… te voy a enseñar a valorar las cosas que realmente son importantes y a disfrutar al máximo tu vida… ¿qué dices? -sonrió

- ¡Ay, que hueva! –dijo mirando otro lado- ¿Por qué haces esto? –mirándolo- ¿Por qué dices que quieres ayudarme?, ¿Eres un ángel guardián o algo así, o eres un demonio? –arqueo la ceja- Porque demonio va mas contigo y… -

- Eh… no… soy una persona de carne y hueso como tu… solo que un poco… diferente… -se sonrojo levemente- Bueno pero dime si aceptas… -extendió su mano

El otro le miro, pensando sobre la propuesta y después de reflexionar los pros y contras un momento… estrecho su mano con la del chico y acepto…

- Esta bien pero si no veo resultados en… en… -

- En dos meses -

- Exacto yo… ¡¿Qué?... –exclamo- Bueno, en dos meses… me voy… -el rubio asintió

Deidara acaricio y revolvió su cabello del moreno en señal de juego pero claro que este no lo vio así y enseguida protesto… Deidara suspiro un poco aceptando que esto no iba a ser nada fácil pero no se daría por vencido… quería demostrarle al amargadito que se podía cambiar y ver las cosas de otra manera…

- Bien, acepte el trato, ahora haremos lo que yo quiero –dijo serio

- Esta bien, ¿qué quieres hacer? –mirándolo sonriente

- ¡Quiero sexo! –dijo sin vergüenza alguna, le encantaba pasar el tiempo conquistando mujeres o lo que sea y tener un rato de diversión, según el

- Bueno… -dijo el rubio

- Oye espera –dijo y el rubio le miro- ¿No qué dijiste que no te gustaban los hombres? -

- En realidad… me da igual, no importa el físico o el género, si no lo que lleva dentro –sonrió e Itachi se quedo un poco pasmado pues el solo se fijaba en el físico

Se levanto y se dirigió a su habitación, el moreno salio enseguida tras el y al entrar, Deidara se recostó en la cama y espero que Itachi hiciera lo suyo… Este se coloco encima y rápidamente intento quitarle la ropa al rubio pero…

- ¡Hey, hey, espera! –lo aparto un poco haciendo que el otro frunciera el seño

- ¡¿Y ahora qué? -

- Acepte tener sexo contigo pero… lo haremos a mi manera… -cambio de posiciones- Tu haces esto muy rápido y tienes que aprender a disfrutar el momento… -sonrió

- Esto es rápido ¿captas? –protesto- No hay que pensar ni sentir nada, bueno solo el placer, pero nada mas –dijo a su favor

- No… tienes que aprender a disfrutar de todo lo que hagas… aprender a sentir y… mejor déjamelo a mí… -sonrió dulcemente

- ¿Tu me vas a enseñar a tener sexo? –rió burlón- No me hagas reír… -

Deidara no dijo nada y comenzó a besar el cuello del moreno, primero fueron besos suaves y delicados, Itachi gemía levemente… pero aun seguía pensando que esto era absurdo… luego, los besos fueron un poco mas pronunciados, dejándole pequeñas marcas… nunca había imaginado que su piel fuera tan sensible y comenzó a gemir un poco mas alto…

El rubio dejo de besar su cuello y bajo por su pecho… devorando todo lo que tenia a su paso, hasta llegar a su vientre donde abrió la hebilla de su cinturón y los bajo. Rápidamente diviso el bulto debajo de los boxers del moreno y sin pudor alguno le bajo la ropa interior, miro el miembro del Uchiha y con su lengua delineo el contorno de este.

Itachi gemía descontroladamente, jamás había sentido algo así y poco a poco se perdía entre tanto placer… pronto el rubio lo introdujo completo su hombría en su boca, moviéndola en un vaivén mas que delicioso y placentero.

Las sensaciones que ahora sentía eran de lo más extraordinarias, tantas mujeres que había conocido antes y ninguna lo había hecho sentir tal cosa, siempre hacían todo rápido y sin detenerse a disfrutar del momento… ¿por qué no lo había hecho antes?

Cuando el tan preciado orgasmo le llego, lleno la boca del rubio con su esencia y este la trago toda sin ningún reproche, luego sonrió e hizo el cambio de posiciones nuevamente. Itachi se coloco entre las piernas del chico e hizo lo mismo que el…

Lentamente saboreaba el cuerpo debajo suyo, deleitándose con cada parte de el y sintiendo placer por ello, esto era lo mejor que había sentido y no se explicaba ¿Cómo podía ser tan placentero el solo besar y acariciar?

Desnudando completamente al rubio siguió con sus caricias y sus besos y cuando sintió que ya no podía mas, preparo al chico con tanta delicadeza que hasta el mismo se sorprendió pero sintiéndose satisfecho por ello, y luego lo penetro con cuidado…

Ambos gimieron de placer y excitación, Itachi sentía perder todo su autocontrol cuando era deliciosamente apretado por las paredes del rubio, estaba en el cielo y con cada embestida que daba lo hacia perderse por completo en el mas puro placer…

El lo llamaba sexo… pero ese día fue diferente, ese día no tuvo sexo, ese día, hizo el amor… y fue como hacerlo por primera vez… y fue maravilloso… fue…

… _Fue hermoso_…

-Continued-


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 5**

_No puedo volar, si no están tus pasos, que tiene el tiempo de ti…  
No quiero volar, sin que extiendas tus brazos, y sientas la brisa en tu rostro…  
Y te mojes de mí… Y te mojes de mí…_

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Itachi se había ido a vivir con el rubio, y al reflexionar sobre lo sucedido en ese tiempo… se podía dar cuenta de que ahora, todo lo que hacia lo hacia de manera diferente…

El teléfono sonaba, pero no contestaba enseguida, ahora eran menos las cosas que lo irritaban fácilmente, la televisión ya no era tan indispensable, ahora prefería leer un libro o dar una vuelta en el parque… y lo mejor de todo… ahora, disfrutaba de cada acción que hacia, ya sea algo simple como comer un cremoso helado o algo un poco más complejo como el armar un barco a escala…

Se sentía muy bien, era muy placentero sentirse así… y más al tener a su lado a alguien como Deidara, aun decía que era muy extraño pero eso era lo que le agradaba de el… le atraía su manera de ser y de actuar…

No podía negarlo más, todo en el le gustaba y se sentía tan feliz con el, que se había desechado el trato y permanecería con el por voluntad propia…

- Oye Dei, ¿dónde están los…? –dijo pero callo al escuchar susurros, camino sigilosamente y se asomo un poco por la sala, ahí estaban Deidara e Hidan

- Mira, ya te dije que no y punto… -dijo serio el rubio

- Pero Dei… es injusto lo que estas haciendo… el debería saberlo… -dijo un tanto preocupado- Tú más que nadie sabe que ya casi… -

- Si lo se… -dijo con melancolía- Pero no puedo, el tiempo que ha estado conmigo yo… -miro el suelo- No puedo decirle tal cosa, no puedo… -soltó unas lagrimas

- Se que es difícil, pero debes hacerlo o será mas doloroso para el –lo abrazo- También creo que ya es hora de decirle… a ellos… -dijo haciendo referencia a alguien

- ¡No! –aparto al peliblanco- No te atrevas… ¡no puedes hacerlo, si no, olvídate de nuestra amistad y olvídate de mi! –dijo enojado

- Pero Dei… -el rubio lo fulmino con la mirada- Esta bien, no diré nada… -

Itachi se quedo muy confundido, ¿de qué estaban hablando? Y ¿qué era lo que Deidara no quería decirle?, debía ser algo muy grave para que actuara así…

El día de la fiesta llego, y antes de ir…

- Dei… -hablo el moreno y este le miro- No se pero… ¿hay algo que quieras decirme? –dijo serio y esperando la respuesta del menor

- Eh… no, ¿por qué? –sonrió y el otro le miro serio- ¿Ahora qué tienes?, no tengo nada más que decirte que disfrutes de esta fiesta y que no hagas tantos corajes –sonrió

Itachi suspiro un poco y sonrió levemente, luego salio junto con el rubio y caminaron hasta el departamento de Hidan. Llegaron y al entrar había mucha gente desconocida para el aunque no para el rubio, todos vestían de forma extravagante y parecían disfrutar de todo, y sin más, se dedico a pasarla bien con el rubio y con Hidan.

Al paso de las horas, los invitados habían disminuido considerablemente, hasta que solo quedaron ellos tres… ahora estaban en la sala y hablando sobre anécdotas o la vida de cada uno.

- Y si… el trabajo era estresante y además no me gustaba –dijo el peliblanco

- ¿En serio? –el moreno- A decir verdad, yo estoy en las mismas… no me gusta mi trabajo, todos los días termino odiando más y más a mi jefe y me siento muy solo… -

- Pero ahora no… ¿verdad? –en tono picaron haciendo que de sonrojara

- Hidan, no lo molestes, no querrás verlo enojado –sonrió burlón

- Oye, yo no soy un enojon… y tu… -

_**RING, RING!**_

Fue interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono, Hidan rápidamente se levanto y lo tomo, al reconocer el número cambio su expresión por una de preocupación y se fue a la cocina para tomar la llamada.

- De seguro son los del banco –sonrió burlón el rubio

- Jeje… tal vez –dijo el azabache- Oye –el rubio le miro- Nosotros hemos dicho todo sobre nosotros y tu solo has dicho de tu vida estos últimos dos años –

- ¿A qué te refieres? –

- A que nunca me has dicho que hacías antes o como son tus papás… nada… -

- No hay nada que decir… y sobre mis padres… -hizo una pausa- Para ellos estoy muerto… -sonrió nervioso sorprendiendo al Uchiha

- Dei… -dijo serio Hidan e interrumpiendo al moreno antes de que pudiera hablar- Necesito que vengas –le miro seriamente

Deidara se levanto y entro a la cocina y tomando el teléfono, Hidan por su parte regreso a su lugar con el Uchiha.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y noto que el peliblanco estaba nervioso, quiso preguntar si algo sucedía pero…

- ¡Eres un idiota! –grito el rubio y aventándole el teléfono a Hidan- ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto! –lo tomo del cuello

- ¡De… Deidara cálmate! –Itachi quien se había asustado

- ¡Si lo se! ¡Y ¿qué? –mirándolo con enojo- ¡No podía dejarlos así, tenían que saber sobre ti! –aparto al rubio- ¡Ha sido muy egoísta de tu parte apartarlos! –

- ¡Es mi vida no tuya!, ¡Deja de meterte donde no te llaman! –estaba alterado y enojado

- ¡Eres un idiota al pensar así, no seas un estupido y…! –

_**DUMP!**_

- ¡Te odio! –grito el rubio después de asestarle una cachetada al peliblanco

Itachi se quedo de piedra y el rubio salio corriendo y llorando del lugar, Hidan se quedo callado y sobo su mejilla, luego miro al moreno y este aparto la mirada.

¿Qué sucedió?... ¿Por qué había reaccionado de tal forma?

Nunca lo había visto actuar así, debía ser algo que lo enojara bastante para tal reacción pero ¿qué era?... En el tiempo en que había vivido con el no se había preocupado por conocer el pasado del chico pero ahora, estaba más que confundido… Hidan sabía lo que sucedía pero ¿era prudente preguntar?...

…_Supongo que ahora no_…

Se despidió lo más educadamente posible del peliblanco y regreso al departamento, al entrar, todo estaba oscuro y en silencio, salvo por los sollozos del rubio… se asomo lentamente en la habitación y observo a Deidara recostado boca abajo en la cama y cubriendo su cabeza con la almohada…

Y antes de decir algo…

- Vete… no quiero verte ahora… -dijo entre llanto el rubio

- Deidara… yo… -

- ¡¿Qué no escuchaste?, largo! –dijo aventándole la almohada

- … -no hizo nada y solo recibió el golpe, suspiro con tristeza y salio para sentarse en la sala

Pero aun así escuchaba los murmullos del chico…

…_Te odio… no sabes cuanto te odio… eres un traidor, esto no debía ser así_…

Entre muchas cosas que decía levemente y muy emotivo… el moreno no hizo más que acomodarse en el sillón y tratar de dormir, aunque sabía que era imposible.

Por más que quería correr y consolarlo no podía, si el no se dejaba ayudar no había nada que hacer y si se le forzaba podría terminar siendo peor… o eso era lo que pensaba… le dolía pero tenia que aguantarse, así que solo cerro los ojos en espera del momento en que pudiera intervenir…

Despertó muy temprano por la mañana y lo primero que hizo fue entrar en la habitación, al no encontrar al rubio por ninguna parte supuso que había salido un instante y decidió lavarse y cambiarse.

Al salir del baño escucho un ruido en la cocina y al ver se encontró con el rubio… este no le miraba ni le decía nada y se limitaba a sacar las cosas para el desayuno. Itachi le observo y luego hablo…

- Buenos días… -dijo sentándose

- Buenos días… -respondió cortante

- ¿Qué tal si hoy…? –

- Te dejo la comida en el microondas y la cena en el refrigerador, si tienes algún problema llámame a este numero, saldré todo el día y nos veremos en la noche… -dijo ignorándolo y caminando a su alcoba

- ¿Qué? –mirándolo entrar al cuarto, espero unos segundos y corrió detrás de el- Pero yo pensé que… -

En ese momento, Deidara cerró rápidamente el cajón de su ropero y miro al Uchiha con sorpresa… error, pues eso le indicaba que ahí había algo importante y que no podía ver…

- ¿Qué guardas ahí? –dijo un tanto serio y señalando

- ¿Qué?... ah… yo… nada… -sonrió nervioso, otro error, eso aumentaba la curiosidad

Itachi insistió y el rubio busco alguna excusa, como… _Se me hace tarde, no es nada importante_… o… _Cosas mías_, _solo me asustaste_…

Pero luego vino lo más inquietante…

- Voy a salir pero… -lo miro- Me tienes que prometer que no trataras de abrirlo… por favor… -dijo casi a manera de suplica

- … -pensó unos momentos- Esta bien, te lo prometo… -sonrió levemente

Deidara le sonrió de la misma forma que lo había hecho antes y salio del cuarto, Itachi le siguió con la mirada y pensando que no le miraba, Deidara guardo la pequeña llave en uno de los cajones del buró junto a la cama, luego salio del lugar.

Este ni tardo ni perezoso tomo la llave y regreso junto al ropero y antes de colocar la llave se detuvo…

- _Se supone que le prometí no hacerlo, pero… quiero saber que guarda aquí… si lo hago perderé su confianza y no quiero eso… pero también quiero saber si puedo ayudarle… ¿qué hago?_ -pensaba

Su cabeza daba vueltas y no sabía ¿qué hacer?... siguió pensando unos minutos más hasta que decidió abrirlo…

- Debí haberle pedido una disculpa por lo de anoche… -susurro el rubio en el vestíbulo- No debí gritarle, el no tuvo la culpa… -dijo antes de salir a la calle- Será mejor que regrese y me disculpe con el… -se dio la media vuelta y subió de nuevo

Aun temblando levemente tomo la llave y la colocó en la perilla, le dio vuelta y abrió…

- ¿Qué… qué es esto…? –susurro con temor al ver lo que tenia en frente

- ¿I… Itachi? –dijo el rubio detrás de el- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –dijo sumamente decepcionado y soltando lagrimas

- Deidara… ¿qué significa esto? –girando la cara para verle y derramando una lagrima en cada ojo

- … -el rubio no respondió

-Continue-


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 6**

_Y no puedo volar, si no están tus pasos que tienen el tiempo de ti…  
Tienen el tiempo de ti…  
Y no quiero volar, sin que extiendas tus brazos entiende se siente morir…  
Y no puedo volar, si no están tus pasos…  
Y sientas la brisa en tu rostro y de mojes de mí…_

- Deidara… ¡qué es esto! –dijo cerrando los ojos y tomando el objeto

- No debías haberlo visto… -agacho la mirada y comenzó a llorar- Yo no quería que así fuera… -rodeo su cuerpo con sus brazos

- Por favor… dime ¿qué es esto? –mirándolo serio

Deidara comenzó a sudar frío y a respirar agitadamente… poco a poco el aire se le cortaba y comenzaba a asfixiarse, sus ojos se desorbitaron y finalmente cayo al suelo inconsciente. Itachi soltó el objeto y corrió hacia el, trato de despertarlo pero no podía… rápidamente tomo el teléfono y llamo a los paramédicos, luego de unos momentos estos llegaron y trasladaron al chico al hospital más cercano…

… _No me dejes… no me hagas esto_…

Al cabo de unas horas…

Estaba sentado en la sala de espera, sumido en la más profunda desesperación y rezando por que solo haya sido una reacción ante la situación, se sentía culpable y el remordimiento lo carcomía poco a poco…

- No debí haber abierto eso… esto es mi culpa… -se reprochaba asimismo- Deidara, no me dejes así… -susurro entre llanto

En ese momento, Hidan llego al hospital…

- ¡Itachi, ¿qué sucedió? –dijo corriendo a su lado

- No lo se… no lo se… -lloro aun más- Yo tuve la culpa, no debí haber hecho eso… -

- ¿De qué estas hablando? ¿qué hiciste? –apoyándose en su hombro

El azabache le miro y le contó sobre lo sucedido, sobre lo que había encontrado en ese cajón y la reacción que tuvo el rubio…

- … -Hidan se quedo callado y mirando el suelo

- Vamos, dime que es verdad que yo tengo la culpa… ¡dilo! –exigió con vergüenza

- No… -el moreno le miro confundido- No diré nada porque tu no tienes la culpa… -dijo conteniendo las lágrimas- Lo que sucedió solo fue el resultado de su enfermedad… -

- ¿Qué? –lleno de preocupación- ¿De qué estas hablando? ¿Qué le sucede? –

Hidan se levanto y camino unos pasos frente a el, suspiro hondo y dándole la espalda decidió hablar…

- Yo he sido amigo de Deidara desde hace mucho, pero… hace tres años… se le diagnostico cáncer… ese fue un gran golpe para el y su familia, y durante varios meses estuvo muy deprimido y apunto de suicidarse… pero luego, parecía que la situación mejoraría y pudo comenzar un tratamiento… sin embargo este no salio como esperábamos, fallo y los síntomas vinieron mucho más fuertes, al grado de que tenía que permanecer sedado todo el tiempo pues el dolor era insoportable… -

Se dio la vuelta y observo al Uchiha…

- Desde eso rechazo todo tipo de ayuda… y fue cuando hablo conmigo… -

**Flash Back**

- Hay algo que quiero decirte… -dijo sentado en la cama- Y me gustaría que me apoyaras, porque lo que quiero hacer es muy difícil… -

- Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, ¿de qué se trata? –frente a el

- Quiero… quiero irme lejos de aquí… no quiero ver a mis padres sufrir y no quiero que ellos me vean morir… se que ya no hay cura para mi y por eso quiero disfrutar de lo ultimo que me queda de vida, quiero disfrutar cada momento… -

- Pero Dei… eso es muy… no deberías hacerles eso… -

- Se que no debo, pero no quiero que me vean así… ya me canse de sufrir los dolores de las inyecciones, los malestares de la quimio y de los desagradables medicamentos… solo quiero estar en paz estos últimos dos años… -miro al peliblanco- Por eso te pido que no les digas a mis padres a donde iré, no quiero que me busquen quiero que estés conmigo y que me dejes vivir mi vida como quiera… por favor, necesito que me prometas eso… lo necesito… por favor… -se abrazo a el

- … -se quedo pensativo unos momentos y lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudo- De acuerdo… estaré contigo hasta el final… somos amigos, y como buen amigo te apoyare en todo lo que decidas hacer… -acaricio su cabello- Te lo prometo… -

**End Flash Back**

- Después de eso nos mudamos a otra ciudad… sus padres hicieron todo para buscarlo pero el no lo permitió… -sentándose a su lado- Comenzamos de nuevo y tratamos de ignorar la situación… poco después Deidara comenzó a tener cierto temor a la soledad y por esa razón buscaba gente con la cual pasar el tiempo, pero solo duraban unos meses… una estación… pues el no quería encariñarse con ninguno debido a su… -evito la mirada- Ya sabes… -

- Entonces… el frasco lleno de pastillas en el armario son… -

- No sabes lo doloroso que es el cáncer… tiene que tomar demasiadas pastillas para aguantar el dolor… -miro al moreno- Sin embargo su forma de ser es… es autentica, el siempre fue así, alegre, optimista y extrovertido… -sonrió levemente- El único problema ahora es que se ha fijado completamente en ti… y eso es lo qué más le duele… el saber que no podrá estar contigo… -cerro los ojos

- … -Itachi se quedo callado y miro el suelo

El tiempo que habían pasado juntos ¿no sirvió de nada?... El también se había enamorado de el, pero ¿para qué ahora, si solo era cuestión de tiempo para perderlo todo…?

El aprender a ver las cosas de diferente manera y el aprender a valorar cada momento, ¿no fue nada?... ¿de qué servía tanto esfuerzo si ya no tenía con quién compartirlo?...

Por fin había logrado todo lo que había deseado, al fin había logrado llenar ese vació… y ahora… ahora todo se había perdido…

Que injusto… que injusta era la vida al darle todo y en un instante, arrebatárselo…

Había pasado un día desde que llego al hospital, y en ningún momento se había separado de el… estaba a la espera de alguna noticia, de algún comentario alentador y sobre todo en espera de poder verlo… era lo que más deseaba ahora, deseaba verlo y estar con el, aunque sea un momento… necesitaba tenerlo entre sus brazos y decirle todo lo que sentía por el…

No paso mucho cuando le indicaron que podía verle… de inmediato se dirigió al cuarto y entro…

Se quedo ahí, parado frente a al cama del rubio, observándolo, observándolo dormir… observando el movimiento de su pecho al respirar… parecía que se trataba de una broma todo lo que le habían dicho al verlo descansar tan placidamente…

Pero la veracidad se confirmaba, al verlo con esa mascara de oxigeno en el rostro… la sonda del suero en su muñeca… y aquel monitor a un costado, vigilando su ritmo cardiaco…

Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas y sintió como el alma misma le era arrancada de su cuerpo, era una imagen sumamente dolorosa… estuvo a punto de salir corriendo, pero el ver que el chico abrió los ojos, fue suficiente para dejar el temor a un lado…

- ¿Te… te sientes mejor? –dijo con dificultad

- Jamás hubiera deseado… que me vieras así… -dijo derramando una lagrima

- … -el moreno solo le miro

- Supongo que… ya te han dicho todo… ¿no es así? –cerrando los ojos por el dolor

- Si… -agacho la mirada

- No llores… -le miro- No me gusta verte así… -con dificultad se sentó en la cama y se quito la mascara- No quiero verte sufrir… -

- … -se acerco a el- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? –

- Se que fue egoísta de mi parte no decirte pero… no es sencillo decir algo así –agacho la mirada- No quería sufrir más de lo que he sufrido… -comenzó a llorar

- … -

- Me duele… duele, porque me he enamorado de ti y no podré estar contigo… me voy a morir y ya nunca más te tendré a mi lado… ya no podré disfrutar contigo las cosas que te mostré… y tengo miedo, en cualquier momento esto me tomara por completo y yo… -alzo la mirada- Perdóname… perdóname por lo que he causado… -

- No tengo nada que perdonarte… tu no tienes la culpa de lo que esta sucediendo… -acaricio su mejilla- Más bien yo tengo que agradecerte, agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mi y por todos esos maravillosos momentos que me diste… me enseñaste a reír, a disfrutar cada momento, a soñar, a vivir… me enseñaste a amar… -lo tomo del mentón

- Tengo miedo… no quiero morir… no quiero… -dijo con voz lastimera- ¿Por qué? –cubrió su rostro con ambas manos- ¿Por qué tuvo que ser así? -

- El destino nos unió… o tal vez la casualidad… pero yo… no me arrepiento de nada, porque gracias a eso… te conocí y tu llenaste el vació que tenia dentro… tu lograste sanar mis heridas y me demostraste lo maravillosa que es la vida… y comencé a quererte, hasta el grado de amarte… -unió sus labios con los del rubio

Lo beso dulce, tierna y suavemente, tratando de transmitirle todo el amor que sentía por el con ese beso… y cuando este hubo finalizado…

- No importa cuanto tiempo quede… lo viviremos juntos y juntos llegaremos hasta el final… quiero estar contigo, sin importar lo que suceda… quiero amarte hasta el ultimo día… -

Unos días después…

- Bien, ¿qué te parece si hoy vamos a dar una vuelta al parque? –dijo sonriente Itachi y poniéndose sus tenis

- De acuerdo… -sonrió e hizo lo mismo

Ambos salieron y caminaron hasta el parque, durante unos momentos Deidara se había quedado callado… un solo pensamiento inundaba su cabeza, uno que había estado turbando desde hace poco… una noche anterior se había encerrado en su habitación donde lloro en silencio, tenia algo en mente y ya no podía seguir guardándolo, debía hacerlo, aunque no fuera muy agradable…

- Itachi… -dijo deteniéndose

- Si, dime… -sonrió

Deidara sonrió y de su bolsillo saco un pañuelo, el que Itachi conocía muy bien…

- ¿Jugamos? –dijo dulcemente y el otro sonrió y asintió

Deidara camino hasta Itachi y le coloco la venda en los ojos, antes de alejarse coloco algo en la chaqueta del moreno y se alejo unos pasos, luego hablo indicándole así que podía comenzar…

- En lo personal, este juego me agrada… -dijo tanteando el frente

- ¿De verdad? –el otro asintió- Me da gusto oír eso… -sonrió levemente

- Además, esto es fácil, porque hay algo que me indica donde estas… -

- ¿A si?... pues intenta encontrarme… -dijo

- Oh, claro que lo haré… -

A su nariz llego aquel olor que le encantaba, aquel olor que le había dado la victoria la primera vez… sonrió y con toda seguridad camino en dirección de el, pero… había caminado mucho y no parecía llegar al origen de aquel olor… y tampoco escuchaba la voz de Deidara…

Se detuvo y con cierto temor se quito la venda de los ojos, entonces…

- No esta… -susurro con melancolía

Deidara había desaparecido, se había ido… de nuevo, aquel aroma se hizo presente, miro sus manos y se encontró el pañuelo, perfumado con el aroma a vainilla… sintió las lágrimas acumularse en los ojos y guardo la tela en su bolsillo y notando que había algo más en el… lo tomo y saco una pequeña nota, la cual decía…

_Itachi…_

_Perdóname, pero tengo que dejarte… ya no puedo seguir a tu lado, me quedan unos días y no quiero que veas como me consumo y muero… no quiero que me veas morir y sufras más… te pido no me busques y que sigas adelante, debes seguir con tu vida y por favor, no te aferres a mi… _

_Se que suena muy fácil decir… te voy a extrañar, se siente morir y no se puede engañar al corazón y más cuando este aprendió a amar… no se puede fingir que todo estará bien… pero créeme, es lo mejor… _

_Me duele dejarte pero entiende que lo hago por amor, y si alguna vez te sientes solo…_

_Cuando algún día necesites de alguien… solo extiende los brazos y ahí estaré, sentirás una suave brisa en el rostro… y te llenaras de mí…_

_Te amo, y siempre lo haré… Solo tuyo, Deidara…_

Itachi se quedo estático, suspiro profundo, cerro los ojos y dejo que la suave brisa de otoño lo abrazara…

Deidara por su parte había regresado a casa donde paso sus últimos días…

Ahora han pasado tres días y la última hoja del árbol ha caído… cediéndole el lugar al invierno y llevándose consigo la última brisa tibia y el último aliento de un joven, que yace recostado en una cama y con la expresión de paz y tranquilidad reflejada en el rostro…

Es increíble, es increíble ver como la vida cambia en un instante… y mas increíble es ver, como una persona puede hacerlo…

Y a pesar de que esa persona ya no esta conmigo ahora, su presencia llena mi vida todo el tiempo y llena el vació que alguna vez se alojo en mi corazón…

Gracias a ella, aprendí a disfrutar, a reír, a soñar, a valorar las cosas bellas de la vida… aprendí a amar…

Estoy y viviré agradecido con el por todos esos momentos que me dio, por todas esas veces en que reímos y disfrutamos juntos, por todo el amor que me brindo…

Tal vez fue cosa del destino o solo coincidencia que nos encontráramos, no importa lo que fuera, doy gracias por haberme dado esa oportunidad…

Cada año que pasa es igual, salvo por una estación en el… Otoño, ahora, esa estación se ha convertido en una muy especial e importante para mi… fue en ella, en la que aprendí a vivir cada día como si fuera el ultimo, fue ella la que me dio la mejor experiencia… fue en ella donde conocí a una persona extraordinaria… y fue en ella donde conocí el amor…

Jamás podré olvidarle, ¿cómo lo haría?... a veces siento que no puedo continuar y siento deseos de dejar todo… y lo único que me hace ver que debo seguir y que no estoy solo, es cuando extiendo los brazos y una suave y fresca brisa, acompañada por un hermoso aroma a vainilla me envuelve y me hace sentir que sin importar la distancia, sin importar el lugar… estará conmigo siempre… y me amara por siempre…

-End-


End file.
